


Doctor Who: The wish of the stars

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Series: Doctor Who: Basil Oswald and his Family [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Good Night Story, One Shot, Stars, another universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Every night he tells his son a story. Today is about a young couple whose desire is to be together forever. For this they even give up their earthly existence.





	Doctor Who: The wish of the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the third part of the series "Basil Oswald and his Family".
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun...
> 
> Allons-y

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide

Doctor Who: The wish of the stars

Glasgow/Scotland/Europe. 

Sommer 2021

„Look, Dad“, Nova Oswald pulled on his father's sleeve, „all the stars that are there to see.“

Basil had promised his son to show him the stars one day, when the weather was fine and the night sky free of clouds.

„Wow!“, A pleased exclamation of the boy, „There was a shooting star. And there it is again ... no, there were even two. There are two again and there too.“

Basil smiled at his son's eagerness and sat up straight after he had been lying on his back all the time.

„Now, to the two shooting stars, which are always to be seen, there is a story?“

„Really?“, The little one's eyes beamed. Although he was aware that his father was probably just making u  
p the story, it was not too long ago that he had asked him to tell of new legends.

„Wait“, he jumped up, „I'll fetch Mum. You and my little sister are supposed to hear the story too.“

Clara, who was currently controlling, as it should be otherwise, the work of her students, was suddenly grabbed by the hand.

„Come with me, Mum. Dad wants to tell a new story.“

Clara, for the second time and the fifth month pregnant, asked her son not to be so stormy.

„Please, you have to be there. We've always been together when Daddy told a story.“

Sighing, she surrendered to her fate, but followed him smilingly outside.

Shortly thereafter, she sat with her husband so that she was with her back between his legs and his hand was on her stomach. Nova lay down in the meadow next to them and turned his eyes back to the sky and the stars.

„So, Dad, what's the story behind the two falling stars traveling together around the world?“

Basil took a deep breath and finally started.

„Many years ago, when the stars were still young, there were two beings. These beings did not know each other, they came from different worlds and yet they were connected. Not knowing who the other person is, they set up independently to find each other.

But behind this shared desire there was also a sad truth: they could never really become one.

The leaders of both worlds soon realized that two of them had fled, because according to ancient laws, no one was allowed to leave the planets, even if they had the opportunity.

Well, some would now assume that the two worlds were light years apart, but that was not the case. In fact, they were neighboring planets, but a very old dispute, whose origin was forgotten over time, prohibited direct contact with each other.

But now, more precisely a few thousand years ago, two of the residents whose feelings were so deep were trying to find each other, despite the punishment they would expect.

After a long journey, they finally found each other. Pleased to finally see each other in person, they also suspected that they could not stay together in this form. So the man took the woman's hand and directed his gaze towards the few stars that sent their light from the near and distant past to them.

>Listen, you distant stars<, his voice was deep yet gentle, >I know that we can never be together if we continue to exist in this form. So I have a big request to you.<

Of course, all the stars do not answer, but now their light shone stronger, which was a sign that they were listening.

>Take us up with you. Let's become shooting stars that we will be together forever. I ... We ask you, ye stars, please, fill us with the only wish we ask of you.<

And all the stars felt sorry for the couple, so they helped. They became two shooting stars and sometimes, if you watch the sky very closely, you'll see a pair of shooting stars every now and then, whose desire alone will keep them together for all eternity.“

Clara smiled at her husband as he finished. She did not know why, but with every second she fell in love with him even more.

„Will they stay shooting stars forever?“, She asked in a childlike voice and he smiled briefly.  
„Maybe yes. But we'll probably never know.“

She kissed him, a long kiss whose effects have not lost their strength over the years, but rather gained it. 

Then he brought her son, who had fallen asleep during the story, into the house and thus to bed, while Clara stayed outside for a few minutes.

One thing was clear, as long as Basil Oswald lived, stories would come to him.

Maybe the next one is already within reach?

The end ... for now.


End file.
